


Hurt

by Louissa



Series: Jaytim Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Jason thinks he's holding Tim back, so he decides to break up.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jason feeling like he is holding Tim back from his best potential and decides it's best to break it off with him. How does Tim react?

Tim can see Jason’s mouth moving but he can’t hear a single word, there’s a moment where Tim thinks that this is all just some messed up dream. He hopes that he’ll wake up, he prays that he wakes up.   
  
“I’m breaking up with you.”   
  
Those words rung in his head like a broken record on repeat, had he done something wrong to make Jason want to leave him? Did Jason love someone else? Was he not enough? Of course Jason wouldn’t tell him the real reason, Tim would try and talk him down, tell him that every word he says is untrue. He could feel the white hot tears as they streamed down his cheeks, his vision blurred as he looked up to see Jason frowning at him.   
  
“I never loved you Tim.”   
  
-   
  
It had been a month since they’d broken up when Jason returned to the cave after a mission, Tim was sat at the batcomputer running through files. He’d heard Jason’s bike pull up but didn’t bother to turn, part of him just wanted to fling himself into Jason’s arms while the rest of him wanted to turn tail and run to his room.   
  
“Tim-”   
  
“I’m finished here you can do as you please.”   
  
He stood letting the chair fly back as he collected his coffee cup and moved towards the stairs to the manor, if Jason needed help he could wait until Bruce or Dick came home.   
  
“Tim please, I just want to talk.”   
  
Tim stopped at the base of the stairs glaring into his cup, last time he wanted to talk it ended with his heart broken. Slowly he turned and walked back towards Jason but kept enough distance between them.   
  
“I’m a jerk-”   
  
“Yeah I know that.”   
  
“And I lied to you.”   
  
“what?”   
  
“I-I thought that I was holding you back from your true potential, because you’re so great Tim. You’re amazing and you don’t give yourself enough credit. I didn’t want to hold you back so I thought-”   
  
“That you’d break up with me and saying that you didn’t love me would keep me away.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“You’re an idiot.”   
  
Looking down Tim started at the empty bottom of his coffee cup, for the first time in a while Tim didn’t know what to do. Was Jason really telling the truth or is this just another ploy to get Tim to open his heart again only to have it broken.   
  
“I love you, Tim, and I always will.”   
  
“Please forgive me- I’m so stupid.. I was wrong.”   
  
“I understand that you might not want me back.”  
  
He hadn’t noticed how close Jason had gotten to him, Tim was close enough to touch him, seeing Jason up close he noticed the bags under his eyes. Seeing Jason like this made his chest ache, maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Jason deserved a second chance.  
  
“You could never hold me back, Jay. You made me feel like I was on top of the world, I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you.”   
  
“Babybird-”  
  
Tim watched as Jason’s face fell, he stepped forward and took Jason’s hand in his squeezing gently.   
  
“I love you, and things might be rocky for a little while but I want to try again.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“yes.”  
  
With those words Tim knew that there was a chance he could be happy again.


End file.
